Hetalia 100 theme challenge
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: a while ago, I decided to start the 100 theme challenge. I wasn't sure if you were supposed to have the same characters for all of the themes, so...well, I didn't. anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Introduction

Mexico is my OC, I know there are many OCs of Mexico, boys and girls, but mine is a boy who steals America's clothing and bickers with his two brothers. He is the middle sibling, by the way, so America and he gangs up on Canada sometimes. Also, Mexico loves food almost as much as America (except he likes things like burritos, lol) Anyways, this is MexiBela, which is Mexico + Belarus. It was sparked by the coupling of Belarus and Spain, and they looked good together, but their personalities didn't mesh well. So I looked at my Mexico, who is younger and shorter than Spain and is less clueless, and decided to pair him up with Belarus. (just imagine her pale skin with his sexy tan skin lol)

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Belarus curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. The meeting had been going great until China arrived late. "Sorry, aru!" China panted, "I was cooking and lost track of time!"<p>

"That's alright, China-dude!" America shouted. Well, it was only shouting to everyone else. It was _his_ normal speaking voice.

"I'm glad you have finally arrived, China. Russia consistently brought up your absence," England had sighed, glaring at America for his loud volume. America merely grinned wolfishly in return and winked. Russia started smiling brightly upon the arrival of the black-haired man.

"Brother," Belarus whispered, tugging on his sleeve. Russia hadn't noticed, jumping from his chair and running to hug the Chinese man. To Belarus' horror, her beloved brother pulled out of the hug and kissed the older man.

The others had cleared their throats and ignored them. Belarus squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears at bay. She did this again now, even though there was no one around to see her cry. She buried her face in her knees and let out a quiet sob.

"Por favor, what is wrong?" Belarus looked up quickly. A boy with emerald green eyes and spiky black hair stood over her, a worried look on his face. Quickly, the Belarusian wiped her tears away.

"Nothing," She retorted coldly. The boy smiled. It was as if the ice melted when it reached him. _He's hot enough for that_, she mused. Belarus shook her head to clear the thought. She loved her brother and no one else!

Painful memories were brought back, and her sadness returned full-force. The boy seemed to notice, kneeling down in front of her.

"Señorita?" Belarus had never seen him before. Or...wait. He sat by America and...that other boy. He was in North America, which explains why she didn't know him. "You know, they say its better to have company when you are sad," he suddenly stated.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Belarus challenged. He shrugged.

"I don't know. They say it, not me!" He chuckled at his joke. "Eh, well...I'm sad too, you know..." Belarus scoffed. "No, de verdad! I'm in love with my brother, América...but he's in love with Inglaterra. He has been for centuries now," the boy sighed deeply.

"I..." Belarus started softly, but stopped and shook her head before he could hear her. What was the use in sharing sadness with a stranger she would never see again? Belarus looked at him and sighed deeply. "I'm in love with my brother, too. But Russia loves China..." The boy smiled sadly.

"We share the problem of loving what used to be ours," He mumbled. Russia and China's kiss filled Belarus' memories then, and she flung her arms around the strange boy and cried into his strong chest. She could hear him softly crying with her, running his fingers through her pale blonde hair.

Belarus looked up into the sun-kissed, tear-stained face of the total stranger she had confided in. "I-I'm sorry," She sniffled, "I'm Belarus."

"I'm Mexico. Its nice to cry with you," He joked. Belarus giggled, hugging Mexico. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you," She finally whispered.

"Any time, Belarus," He replied softly.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed =3<p> 


	2. Love

FrUK. I had been writing a story about teen France and kid England, but I hit a road block and I thought this might be cute to put it in...

anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The concept was idiotic, France concluded. Sure, he spewed out random nonsense about love, but actually being <em>in<em> _love_? Himself? With _England_? France chuckled to himself. No, _that_ was idiotic to think of. France looked up at the younger blonde, scolding America about falling asleep during the world meeting.

France remembered when the two European countries were younger. Before England had grown up. Why, it was a lot similar to how England felt about America. The lad was so cute, until he gained power and grew up.

Not to say France raised England, or anything like that. He did nothing of the sort. The two hated each other. But he did take care of England in some of his worst times. When England was sad, and lonely, and hurt. Which was almost never, because the little blonde was tough. But his older brothers could certainly drive him to that edge, and they did more than once...

* * *

><p><em>"…France~?" France perked up, turning to look at the little blonde who had wandered up to him. The child's whole front of his body was covered in black ash.<em>

_"What happened, little Angleterre?" He asked. England sniffled._

_"Wales, Scotland, and Ireland sent me letters. All three of them were actually curses and blew up…" England started to cry. France put a hand on the young Brit's shoulder._

_"Aw, je suis désolé, mon petit! Let's get you cleaned up," France suggested. England rubbed at his big, watery green eyes and nodded hesitantly. England wrapped his tiny hand around the Frenchman's thumb. France smiled, leading the little blonde to his house._

_France knew how proud England had always been, so he tried not to look directly at him or speak as he cleaned the child's face and hands. "F-France?"_

_"Oui?" France asked softly. England sniffled._

_"Why...why are my brothers so mean to me? I'm a good baby brother, aren't I?" England asked softly._

_"Of course, mon petit! Why, I'd be honored to have a baby brother as cute and nice as you," France smiled, tapping his finger on the tip of England's nose. England scrunched up his nose, standing on his toes and poking France in his nose._

_"My nose!" He pouted. France laughed, ruffling the child's hair. "Sometimes, Frog, I wish you were my brother, and not those meanies. Only sometimes, though! Because you're a big pervy git!" England huffed, puffing out his cheeks in defiance._

_France smiled and kissed the little blonde's forehead. England blushed and hugged France softly. "Thank you, Francis...you're really nice when you want to be..."_

* * *

><p>"Oi! Frog! Don't you let me catch you having any erotic fantasies about me, you dirty pervert!" England warned crossly.<p>

"But of course, Angleterre! I was thinking of when you were little, and you came to me for help! You were so cute back then!" France grinned brightly.

England blushed and sat down next to the Frenchman, smiling softly at him. France's heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling? Could it be...? Could France...have really fallen for England? They had gotten together a few times, but...France always thought it was just for fun.

Why hadn't he seen it? While he had a one-time fling with many countries, he had about a year's worth of time that he had been with England. Did that mean...?

Was France...the great, sexy, love-drunk France...in love with England?

Was this actually real life love?

* * *

><p>yeah, FrUK is definately not my OTP, and I do love USUK, but I do like FrUK. who says I can't like both?<p> 


	3. Light

I wanted to veer off of the obvious "I see the light" theme, so I used young Prussia instead as an albino boy whose dad wont let him go outside (for some odd reason)

this is AU with human names, and explains why Prussia thinks he's awesome (because Old Fritz is an Ophra/Doctor Phil guy on the TV lol)

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat in the dark of his room, staring at the TV with his mouth slightly open. The artificial light of the TV shone off his alabaster skin. His crimson eyes scanned the screen, his ears straining to hear the words of the wise man on the screen.<p>

"_Albinos are just like anyone else! A young albino boy sent me a letter telling me that he was albino, and he stayed in his house all day. It hurt to think of it. Well, kiddo, go out into the outside and be awesome, okay? Because you are awesome_!"

"I-I'm awesome? I...I'm awesome!" Gilbert jumped up. "I'm awesome! If Old Fritz says I'm awesome, then it must be true!" Prussia laughed. "I'm awesome!"

Suddenly, Gilbert's father opened the door. "What's all the yelling for? Sit down and watch your TV," he ordered.

"But Father, I want to go outside! Old Fritz on the TV said albinos can go outside because they are awesome!" Gilbert grinned.

Don't say something so foolish. If the TV is giving you nonsense ideas, then I will take it away. Now sit down," Gilbert watched his father leave and looked down on his taller, stronger younger brother, Ludwig.

"Sorry, big brother..." Ludwig mumbled. Gilbert turned silently to the TV, watching the pretty lady with her upset son. "Brother?" Ludwig came into the dark room, blinking to adjust his eyes, and sat next to his older brother.

"_Oh, honey. Friends help make you a person. You have a big hole in your heart if there is no one to share life with. Without friends...you are incomplete..._"

"Luddy...I want to be complete. I want..." a tear rolled down the boy's porcelain cheek, "a friend."

Ludwig frowned. "Brother...my friend is coming over tomorrow for a play-date. Maybe he can bring his older brother for you?" Ludwig suggested, "come on, you'll have fun!" Gilbert turned the channel silently, and a man's cruel eyes pierced his skin.

"_You are alone, and you always will be_." Quickly, Gilbert changed the channel.

"I know I will."

* * *

><p>Feliciano ran into Ludwig's house. "Yay! Luddy, I'm so happy! Aren't you happy, Lovino?" Feliciano asked, his usual bubbly smile on his face. Lovino stormed into the room, glaring daggers at Ludwig with his signature pout.<p>

"Whatever. Idiot potato, I want to meet your brother," Lovino growled. Ludwig nodded and started to walk down the hall. "Why can't he come out?" Lovino challenged.

Ludwig looked nervous at the proposition. "U-uh, Gilbert isn't allowed outside of his room," He mumbled, walking to Gilbert's room. "Brother, Lovino is here to see you!"

"He can come in." Lovino glared anxiously at Ludwig and walked into the room. Gilbert looked away from the TV at the guest. Lovino narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. When he was finally able to see Gilbert, he gasped.

"You-you're albino!" Lovino whispered. Gilbert nodded.

"Yes, I am. Do you still want to play with me?" He asked keenly. "You are the first person I've seen in real life besides my family, you know," He added.

Lovino sat down next to the younger boy. "Haven't you been outside?" He asked, concern blooming across his face. Gilbert shook his head.

"No, Father says I can't. I'm not allowed," Gilbert played absently with his pants. Lovino pouted.

"Your father is a mean poopy-head then! You should go outside anyways, just once! It's a really pretty day!" Lovino told the albino earnestly.

"Really? You mean, sneak out?" Gilbert asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! It will be awesome!" Lovino grinned. Gilbert's face brightened.

"_I'm_ awesome!" He agreed, jumping up and running to his bedroom door. Lovino and Gilbert snuck out of the room, tip-toeing down the hall.

"GILBERT!" Both boys whipped around to see Gilbert's father.

"Run, Gil, run!" Lovino screamed. Gilbert threw himself down the hall and grabbed the door handle. He pulled it open and thrust himself out the door.

The sun shone brightly, peeking out from the leaves of the trees. A few rays found their way onto Gilbert's face, and he had to rub his eyes to get them used to the sun. His eyes hungry took in everything, especially the light. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...Gilbert smiled joyfully. He had finally seen the light.

* * *

><p>awwwww! I'm sorry, but this is one of the cutests I've written. I especially liked "it will be awesome!" "I'm awesome!"<p>

and I do think that Romano would be nicer to Prussia, especially in this, because Prussia is the older brother but he can't do all the things his brother can, and Romano has that inferiority complex...


	4. Dark

I am not sure what to say about this one, it was kind of funny when I pictured America falling around in Canada's dark room. AU-ish, human names used, RussCan...yep

enjoy

* * *

><p>"My god, dude, turn on your light!" Alfred sighed loudly, going to turn on his younger brother's lamp. A shoe flew from out of the darkness and bounced off his head.<p>

"Close the door, eh..." A voice whispered. Alfred shivered slightly.

"Alright, Matt, your creepy quiet voice and this creepy darkness in this creepy room is just..." Alfred paused.

"Creepy?" Matthew replied. Alfred grinned.

"Exactly!" There was silence. "Where are you, even?" Alfred took a step forward and tripped slightly over the shoe that he had been hit with. Alfred frowned and continued to feel his way into the room.

He tripped over something bigger. "Hey, who are you?" A voice squeaked.

"Oh, sorry Kuma-man!" Alfred apologized. He took a step forward and a hockey stick hit him in the face. "Augh!"

Alfred stumbled to the left and stepped on a dirty shirt, slipping and flying across the room. "Whoa!"

It took a moment for Alfred to realize that he had fallen onto Matthew's bed, and another minute while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. When they had, he realized this was not Matthew he had landed on.

"Mattie...why is Ivan lying in your bed?" Alfred demanded. Ivan grinned, scooting out from underneath the American.

Alfred ran for the lamp and switched it on, turning and pointing it in Ivan's face. Ivan hid behind Matthew and Matthew sighed softly. "He has a headache, Alfred, turn the lamp off," Matthew glared.

"Why's he here?" Alfred demanded again.

"Ve are dating," The Russian mumbled.

Alfred turned white, then a slight green color, then a shade of blue, then a light pink, then several shades of red.

"Dating?" the lovers exchanged nervous looks. "DATING?"

"Da?" Ivan asked nervously. Before Alfred could freak out, Matthew stood up and threw his pillow into his older brother's face.

"Damn it, Al, I can date whoever I want!" Matthew squeaked angrily.

"Even commies? Come on, Mattie, Ivan is...dude, he's _Ivan_!" Alfred tried to explain. Matthew's temper flared.

"At least _he_ treats me right! At least Ivan is a sweet guy, and isn't so oblivious to people's feelings! At least _he_ would know if something was wrong with his sisters! But _somebody_ isn't the same way!" Matthew grabbed Ivan's hand suddenly, dragging him away. "Come on, Ivan, let's go."

Ivan looked nervously at Alfred. "I have no choice anyvay, da?" He joked slightly. Matthew gave him an irritated look and he deflated.

Alfred stood there for a moment, slightly hurt, kind of confused, and still very much in the dark.

* * *

><p>oooh, buuuuurn! poor Ivan got thrown in the middle of a sibling fight lol<p> 


	5. Seeking Solace

this was my third or fourth re-do, and I finally decided to stick with Canada. I didn't want to, though, because "Dark" had Canada in it, too.

whatever, enjoy

* * *

><p>He walked around aimlessly, tears streaming down his face and making his cheeks red, blotchy, and sticky. No one even bothered to ask him what was wrong. When you were a country, no one pitied you. You were something strange and powerful and not one human ever made eye contact with you. No one spoke to you unless absolutely necessary. And that's not what Canada needed right now.<p>

The humans ignored him, the nations forgot him, and the animals wouldn't give a flying or crawling or scurrying or waddling _fuck_ about him. Canada needed company and he needed it now.

None of the countries answered his calls. Normally, none of them answered numbers they didn't know. Or forgot. With a small sigh and a little sniffle, Canada collapsed on a nearby bench. The woman already on it glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and returned back to her book with a startled look. Her Pomeranian tried to tug the leash out of her hand, but it was no use.

Kumajiro, who had been following his master like always, sat by his foot and blinked up at him. The little Pomeranian by his owner growled at Kumajiro and started to bark. Or squeak. Or whatever the hell you wanted to call that annoying sound. Kumajiro looked down at the dog, obviously annoyed by the sound, and growled threateningly back at him. The Pomeranian yelped, and both dog and owner ran off quickly.

Canada just sighed. He looked down as Kumajiro climbed up onto his lap. "Hey, Kumajowakalaka," Canada sighed.

"Hey, country-who-until-you-remember-my-name-I-refuse-to-remember-you," Kumajiro greeted.

"When I was a baby, Papa France was always pining for me. And then Daddy England won custody over me, and he treated me great. America forgot me sometimes, but he was the perfect brother when he remembered..." Canada sniffled. "Where did it go wrong?"

"You just look too much like America, so you're borders sort of mesh...maybe if you looked more Canadian...?" Both of them went back in time to when Canada got a maple leaf on his forehead. That didn't go too well... "Well, maybe if you just randomly appear at someone's house and be like 'I'm Canada, buddy, don't forget, eh? Or I'll bust a maple leaf all up in ya.'" Canada looked down at his bear with a blank look. "Or something like that."

"I don't know. That might work, eh?" Canada stood up quickly, and his bear scrambled off his lap before he got to his feet. "I'll do that! Yeah!" He squeaked.

Kumajiro facepalmed. "First we want to work on vocal projection, though..."

* * *

><p>poor Canada and Kumajiro. btw Kumajowakalaka is my favorite thing I've ever written Canada saying. and Kumajiro does know Canada, but refuses to call him by name until Canada gets his name right =3<p> 


	6. Break Away

This one was awful to do. I had noooo clue what I wanted to do with this, so I just wrote and hoped it turned out well. I suppose it did. Have you guys noticed how many of these themes have an AU and human names? WELL this one doesn't! YAAAAAY!

enjoy

* * *

><p>Romano sat outside in a restaurant in beautiful Southern Italy, staring into his food. He loved Spain. He knew it, too. But whenever Spain asked him, the words just got caught up in his throat. Spain had always put up with the angry retorts, so why now? Why today?<p>

What simple word had made kind, patient Spain explode?

* * *

><p><em>"Lovi...?"<em>

_"Don't call me that, jackass," was the usual quick retort to Spain whining Romano's nickname._

_"Do you love me?" Spain asked, his big olive-green eyes shimmering with hope in the artificial light of Spain's cute little cozy Spanish home where Romano practically lived._

_Romano's cheeks went hot, and his eyes darted back and forth between Spain and the door. His insides melted and half of his brain squealed in a very girly way, '_Si, si! More than life itself, la mia vita_!'_

_"B-b-bastard, what kind of question is that?" Romano stuttered out as his proud, manly half of his brain won him over. Spain's face dropped._

_"I knew it; you don't love me," He whimpered. Romano's girly half of his brain kicked his manly half in the balls._

_"Your brain is empty; you don't know anything," Romano said without thinking. Spain looked up with a few drops of hope already starting to trek down his cheek. Romano didn't want him to lose hope, and certainly didn't want him to slowly cry it out. "Don't cry, Tonio..."_

_"You do love me?" Spain asked, looking desperately at the Italian._

_'_Si, I do! Ti amo_!" Romano's girly brain half squeaked._

_'_No! I am manly and I don't love because love is sissy_!' Romano's manly brain half laughed._

_"I never said that," Romano replied. Spain stood up, his chair clattering to the floor violently._

_"Why can't you ever give me a straight answer? I know I'm not speaking English most of the time*, so you should understand me!" Spain glared._

_"I-I never said I didn't..." Romano mumbled, a bit startled at Spain's anger._

_"You never said anything! Damn it, Romano, I'm done playing your stupid head games!" Spain shouted, turning and storming out the door._

* * *

><p>Romano sighed softly through his nose, pushing his hair out of his face in a frustrated way. He just couldn't admit it to the Spaniard. He would one day. One day soon.<p>

….Just not today.

Romano thought back to their last fight. He thought long, and he thought hard. The last time Romano and Spain had actually had a fight that wasn't one-sided was when Spain started conquering again after he had gained control of Southern Italy.

* * *

><p><em>"No! I won't let you go!" young Romano whined. Spain sighed.<em>

_"I have been conquering for a long time, little Lovi-"_

_"Don't call me that, jackass."_

_"-and I cannot stop now. I am a conquistador! It is what I do!" Spain grinned. Romano started to cry._

_"Waaah! Who will protect me against France! You know he wants me too! Having my idiot baby brother isn't enough for him and he wants me as well!" Romano sobbed._

_Spain leaned down. "Hey, querido. Say you love me, and I swear to return to you," Spain whispered. Romano blushed, looking up into the handsome face of the young man he loved so mcuh more than he had loved anything else. He was a young nation, and he knew that, but he knew how he felt about the nation who owned him._

_"I can't say that!" Romano huffed. Spain took on a hurt and then furious expression. Romano thought for a mere moment that he would be struck, but Spain stood._

_"Fine, I'll conquer someone who will tell me they love me," he sneered, leaving. Romano started to cry harder._

* * *

><p>Romano flinched at the memory. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to get away from such thoughts. But how? How can one break away from his own mind? Impossible. The only way to get away from a thought is to talk about it. Or to right it.<p>

Romano cursed quietly. No, he did not want to go back to Spain's house. What if Spain was angry and hit him? Of course, Spain hated to hurt Romano, but it was still a possibility. Spain had never done it, but there was a first for everything.

"Hola, querido," Romano snapped his head upwards to see Spain's small smile, not at all like usual. Spain was talking softly, which was always unusual because he talked slightly louder than most and a mile a minute.

Romano took a deep breath. This was going to be hard, but he needed to break away from these stupid feelings, and this was the only way. "Take a seat, Tonio. I've been lying to you for centuries..."

* * *

><p>*he's not speaking English, but so you can understand (and I can write) I'm writing in English. Does that make sense?<p>

Even as a child, he was still replying to his nickname in that way! awwwwww!


	7. Heaven

I wanted to veer off from the obvious "you died and went to heaven" theme, so I wrote this. Later on, I was watching Charmed on Netflix and they actually had an episode with Cupid, like how I wrote in this story. Funny, right? By the way, another AU with human names? And Mexico? Siiiiiigh!

Enjoy anyways!

* * *

><p>"Pardon?" The blonde asked, raising one thick eyebrow.<p>

"You came from Heaven," The older man repeated.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" He asked again.

"I'm not speaking Latin here, okay? You, Arthur Kirkland, came from Heaven," The man sighed.

Arthur scrunched up his nose. "Is that some distasteful pick-up line or something? Who are you? How do you know my name?" He demanded. The man attempted to wipe his face off, obviously frustrated.

"My name is Alexander Vargas. I died awhile ago, when you were a baby. Apparently, you were actually something called a 'Cupid.' Except, they lost you," Alexander scratched sheepishly at the stubble on his chin.

"Who lost me?" Arthur asked, annoyed. Honestly, he knew he was a pretty attractive guy, so men were always trying to bang him, but never had anyone made up a story absurd like this man. Besides, the guy was old enough to be the father he had never known.

"The angels in charge of teaching you. One was a retiring Cupid and the other was her friend. Britannia, the Cupid, trained you. But one day, while she went off to fix a relationship...well, technically, to ruin it, but that's because they were straying from the path they were supposed to go down, so she had to help them get back on track-ANYWAYS! Her friend was supposed to be watching you, but when he woke up, you were gone," Alexander rambled.

"Uh-huh...where'd I go?" Arthur prompted, straightening out his clothes. Now he was just humoring the guy.

"Apparently, you fell into the human world and was taken in by an orphanage. They cared for you and the love they gave you made you age like a normal human. Except you aren't. You were a born Cupid. And now, you have to start ten successful relationships before you are allowed to return to your normal life," Alexander explained.

Arthur stared at him. "You...are completely mad..." he finally stated. Alexander sighed.

"See, I knew he wouldn't believe me..."

"Oh, move over!" Suddenly, a little girl appeared. "Never send a ghost to do a Cupid's job," She huffed. "I am Britannia, the Cupid who was supposed to take care of you. I don't know how you did it, Kid, but I'm pretty pissed off at you. What this idiot ghost told you is true, okay? And if you don't fill your quota by the end of this year, the boss is gonna stick a heart-shaped arrow in MY ass!" she shouted at Arthur.

Now Arthur was scared. "Oh my lord, you're serious," he whispered. Britannia groaned.

"Don't make me throttle you, Child!"

* * *

><p>Arthur smirked as he noticed the man and woman conversing. They had things in common, but the love wasn't flowing...yet. He got up, pulled two arrows out (don't worry, no one could see them), fit them into his bow, and let them loose right into their asses. This was his last couple...<p>

"You know, you are awfully beautiful..." the man admitted. Arthur smirked wider. He had been having trouble with his last couple for awhile now. Hopefully, these two were the key.

"Hey there." Arthur turned to see a man with a confident smile. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hello," he blushed. The man held out his hand.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," he introduced.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland...what does the F stand for?" Arthur asked, glancing over at his potential couple.

"Depends. It could be freedom, it could be french fries, it is quite possibly fabulous, sometimes its fucker...once and awhile its fuzzykinz...yeah, I'm not too sure," Alfred laughed. Arthur laughed too. "So, you wanna dance?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose...only if we stay close to this table," Arthur replied, not wanting to lose sight of his potential couple. Alfred dragged Arthur onto the dance floor and the two started to dance. Arthur noticed the woman was getting very angry. He bit his lip.

"You seem distracted," Alfred commented.

"I'm waiting for something..." Arthur mumbled. Alfred looked over his shoulder as the woman dumped her drink on the man's shirt and stormed off. "Damn it," he growled.

"I have to go soon," Alfred suddenly stated. "My brothers, Matthew and Jose, are home alone. If my mom gets home and sees them alone, she'll piss herself. That's what I get for not moving out, though I could if she'd let me," Alfred explained. "She says the only way she'd let me go is if I started seeing someone."

"That's odd...anyone you have your eyes on?" Arthur asked, upset that his coupling didn't work out. Maybe he could help this man, Alfred, in his relationship? Arthur felt a pang in his heart, and he wondered what it was.

Alfred's sea-blue eyes made contact with Arthur's forest-green ones. "Yeah, I've got my eyes on someone. I'm not too sure if he's interested though," Alfred hinted. Arthur silently felt happy inside that Alfred would want to date him. He pulled out two arrows and stuck one into his own ass, taking the other and wrapping his arms around the taller blonde, jabbing it into him. "My ass hurts...by the way, can I see you again for another date?" Alfred wondered.

"Yes, of course," Arthur's face went red.

"Just so you know...I kind of don't want you to date other people..." Alfred chuckled nervously. "Can we just say your my boyfriend and leave it at that?"

"Yes, that's sounds nice," Arthur smiled. His arrows disappeared.

"_Haha, nice one, Kid! Have fun with your boring human life_~!" he heard inside his head. Alfred smiled brightly.

"Awesome! You should come home with me so you can meet my family!" Alfred grinned. "Oh wait, are we moving too fast? I'm sorry," Alfred deflated.

"I don't mind," Arthur shrugged. Alfred was ecstatic.

"That's great!"

* * *

><p>USUK~ yaaaay!<p> 


	8. Innocence

finally a chapter with my darling Nordics! Its in AU again with human names, except Norway and Iceland don't have them. So I took their Japanese names, Norue and Aisurarando, and made them names, Noru and Aisura. by the way, Mathias is like an unoffical offical name for Denmark

* * *

><p>Two young children sat on a bench silently and waited. The older of the two had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes that held only the slightest hints of emotion. In his hair was a hairpin in the shape of an upside down cross. He had one flyaway curl that seemed like it wasn't even attached to his head. He sat patiently and waited, holding the younger boy's hand with one hand and a light green security blanket in the other.<p>

The younger child had snowy white hair and big violet eyes. His nose and cheeks were turning red from the cold and he rocked back and forth in obvious impatience. Held with his free arm was a stuffed puffin with a little bowtie.

A young man came up to the children, leaning down to their height. "Hey there, kiddos. What are you doing out here alone?" He asked them.

"We're waiting for Mommy," the younger boy replied. The older boy was silent. The man looked back at the other two with him, two teenage boys.

"Waiting for your mommy, huh? How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"U-uh, well, seven seconds! I counted!" the boy replied, though it was obvious he was guessing. He held up three fingers. "Seven, see?" The young man smiled softly, realizing that this child hadn't grasped the concept of numbers yet.

"My name is Mathias, what are your names?" he asked them.

"I'm Aisura! This is Noru!" The younger boy introduced.

"These two are Berwald," the older teenager nodded once, "and Tino." The younger teenager came forward.

"Excuse me, Noru, are you alright? You haven't said a word!" Tino smiled gently.

"Noru doesn't talk a lot," Aisura admitted. Tino and Mathias exchanged looks.

"Why don't you guys come over to our house for some hot chocolate and cookies?" Tino smiled. Aisura blushed.

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>Mathias, Tino, and Berwald stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking out at the two boys in their custody. "What do you think, Berwald? I'm iffy about this entire thing," Mathias stated.<p>

"Hm. Sounds like abandonment to me," he replied in his stoic voice. Tino was pondering something.

"I'm worried about Noru," he finally admitted. "He seems so...stoic." Tino looked up at Berwald quickly. "N-not that it's bad! But, I mean, for someone so young, they should be showing something!" Tino sighed.

Mathias frowned at the boy in question, who was munching indifferently on a cookie. He hadn't spoken a word to them, as hard as they tried. "Are you sure he's got emotions? Maybe he's a psychopath," Mathias suggested.

"No, no, he is protecting the younger boy, Aisura, and so he obviously cares for him," Tino dismissed. Mathias came over to Noru.

"Hey, squirt, can I see your blanket?" Mathias suddenly asked, taking the blanket from Noru's lap. Instantly, the boy jumped to his feet and showed his first display of emotion: utter terror. Tears started to stream down his cheeks and he started to bawl.

"Blanky!" He cried, holding out his arms for it. Mathias quickly handed it back to Noru, who ripped it from his hands and hugged it close to him, burying his face into it and glaring over the top at Mathias.

"I'm sorry, Noru, I didn't know," Mathias chuckled nervously, going back to the kitchen. "That went awfully."

"But at least you proved he's got emotions," Berwald stated. Finally, the older three agreed to talk it out with the children.

"Hey, sweetie, what did your mommy say to you when she left?" Tino asked gently to Aisura.

"_Don't move_," Aisura quoted. Noru looked away quickly. "And so I was waiting for her to come back so I could move. I hope she won't get mad because I moved," Aisura said worriedly.

"Did she say anything else?" Mathias inquired hopefully. Aisura thought.

"To Noru, yeah. I didn't hear, though. Noru ran up to her and she said something to him and he came back and told me we were leaving, but I said that Mommy said not to move," Aisura recalled.

Mathias leaned down to Noru's height. "Hey, I know you are angry at me about your blanky, but can you tell me what your mommy said to you?" Mathias asked. Noru glanced at Aisura, who was nibbling on a cookie, and looked away from Mathias' face.

"Noru, can you help me in the kitchen?" Tino suddenly asked. Mathias sat down on the couch with Aisura while Noru hesitantly got up and went to the kitchen. Berwald followed.

"What do you need help with?" He asked in a flat voice. Tino leaned over so he was face-to-face with the blonde.

"I know you didn't want to answer in front of Aisura," Tino whispered. Noru looked away again. "It's important, Noru. We want to help you, and we want to make sure you need help," Tino urged.

Berwald finally cut in. "I know what you're thinking. Mathias helped all of us because no one helped him. Please tell us," Berwald coaxed in his emotionless voice.

Noru took a deep breath and looked up uncertainly at the two. "My mommy gave me to Aisura's mommy. She was nice at first, but then she wasn't," he stated. He looked away guiltily. "My fault, too. My mommy hates me, and now Aisura's mommy hates me, and him too."

"Why do you say that?" Tino asked softly, obviously upset from the words of the child.

"She told me. I asked her where she was going and she said away from us. She said she never wanted us and she hated us and she was only with us for the money but there was no more money. She said it was no wonder my mommy threw me away," Noru explained, starting to tear up again.

Tino and Berwald exchanged looks. "You can stay here. Let's tell Aisura," Berwald stated. Noru looked up quickly.

"You can't tell him about his mommy. He doesn't know," Noru insisted. He turned to look at the cute snowy-haired boy who was giggling with Mathias. "He's just an innocent child..."

* * *

><p>yes, I made Aisura innocent. Noru wants to protect him from all the mean people in the world. After this, Noru is always suspicious and is always prepared to be abandoned by Mathias (and Tino and Berwald) but they would never do that because they were in similar positions.<p>

I never went in depth about it, but I think Tino's father would have been a tempermental drunk, Berwald's mother would verbally abuse him, and Mathias would have been abused. That's what I would say.


	9. Drive

Tell me I am not the only one who saw this happening...

by the way, somehow it turned out to be the same gender-bended people as in .Authoress's world, so if you haven't read her fanfiction, it's amazing and you should. like, now. or after you read this. whatever.

* * *

><p>Oh, this was a bad idea. This was an awful idea, Arthur finally concluded. "I change my mind, Emily," he told her nervously.<p>

Emily grinned at him, her braces glinting in the sun. "Shoulda thought of that before you gave me the keys," she retorted in a sing-song voice, turning the keys in the ignition. The car roared to life, and Emily gave a cackle.

"O-okay, now take your foot slowly off the brake-" Arthur coaxed. Emily took her foot off, and the car jerked forward. "EMILY, I SAID SLOWLY!" Arthur shouted. Emily stomped her foot on the brake, sending them both jerking forward. "Oh, Emily, you're going to kill me..." Arthur mumbled.

"Calm down, Artie!" Emily laughed. Arthur shook his head.

"Oh no, not until you step five feet away from this car with the keys safely in my hand," Arthur retorted. Emily took her foot off the brake, turning the steering wheel. "Emily...Emily, what are you doing?" Arthur inquired, trying not to panic.

They were in an empty parking lot, so there was no one around for Emily to hit...but Arthur has learned never to underestimate Emily Liberty Jones. If there was a way to fuck things up, Emily would find it. She always found it.

Emily put the car in reverse, going backwards until she was straightened out. Both blondes stared down at the driving space between the parking spaces. Emily was at the very beginning of this area, and she put the car in drive again.

"Ready, Artie?" She asked with excitement clear in her voice. Arthur's eyes went wide with realization.

"Emily L. Jones, don't you dare-!" Arthur started, but the American teen had already taken her foot off the brakes and floored the gas. The car sped down the area. "EMILY!"

Emily laughed, turning sharply. "Hey, let's do circles around that lamp post!" she suggested.

"No, Emily, this car-!" Arthur protested, but Emily had already sped up to the lamp, cranking the steering wheel so that they spun around the lamp post.

"WHEEEE!" Emily cheered.

"God damn it, I'm going to throttle you!" Arthur shrieked. Emily slammed on the brakes, and the car sped to a halt. Both went flying out of their seats, and their belts pulled them back while bruising their chests. "This isn't a race car, you nitwit!" Arthur snarled.

Emily's steady gaze was focused somewhere else. Her bright blue eyes narrowed. "Ivan..." she hissed. Arthur turned his panicked gaze to the Russian skipping happily across the parking lot that Emily was in. Emily stomped on the gas, racing at Ivan with lightning speed.

"EMILY, NO! HE'LL DENT MY CAR!" Arthur cried, but the American wasn't listening. Panicking and desperate, Arthur pulled back his arm and did what the Italians called the Sudden Stop Signal.

"Ouch! Artie!" Emily pouted, but she had indeed stopped. She rubbed her face where Arthur had hit her. Ivan smiled childishly at them and skipped off.

"Emily, get out of this car right now." Emily looked up at the feral look she was getting from her best friend. He wouldn't kill her, would he? Would he? As the seconds ticked by, Emily found it harder and harder to convince herself, and she hurriedly got out of the car, switching places with a furious Brit.

"Ma! Ma!" Emily called when she got home. Her mother came out to see her. "Ma, Artie let me practice driving!" she cried. Mrs. Jones gave Arthur an odd look.

"Mrs. Jones, I encourage you NEVER to let Emily drive. EVER!" he told her vehemently. Mattea came out of the house.

"Emi got to drive? Arthur, will you teach me?" she asked hopefully. Arthur shook his head quickly.

"I'm NEVER doing that again!"

* * *

><p>poor Mattea! All because of Emily... (btw Alfred Freedom Jones = Emily Liberty Jones) oh, and I think Emily would have totally had braces. I mean, most people I know had braces, and some still do. so, yeah.<p> 


End file.
